In the treatment of male impotence, there have been a number of inflatable prosthesis devices which have been proposed and/or used such as, for example, the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,102. In the prosthesis penile erection system disclosed in this patent, two elongated cylinders or tubes are formed of a silicone elastomer material, and the tubes are implanted within the right and left corpora cavernosa. A reservoir for the noncompressible fluid or liquid is implanted in the abdominal or pelvic cavity and is connected to the inflatable tubes by small silicone tubes which pass through a pump system implanted within the scrotum.
In order to avoid the implantation of a reservoir within the abdominal cavity, other forms of hydraulic implant devices have been proposed or used, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,009,711, 4,201,202, 4,235,227 and 4,318,396. In the latter U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,396, an implant embodiment is disclosed in connection with FIGS. 7-9, one for each of the two corpora cavernosa. The use of plural implants apparently avoids the need for further implants within the abdominal cavity and/or within the scrotum.